


Without Me

by pinkdripp



Series: Visions of Mousiki [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Domestic Violence, Song Lyrics, not in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdripp/pseuds/pinkdripp
Summary: Revolves around the song 'Without Me' by Halsey.Persephone and Hades had been married for over a millennia, and on a lonely night, she couldn't help but think about everything they had been through together. Through thick and thin, the good and the bad.
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Visions of Mousiki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635016
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this story, Persephone was present at Underworld Corp. when the fight between Minthe and Hades happened.
> 
> I removed some lyrics lines from verses due to them being repetitive.
> 
> -  
> I recommend listening to the song beforehand or during the reading. :)

-

Persephone and Hades had been married for over a millennia, and the amount of love and sweet-nothings he constantly showered her with was innumerable. On days where she was alone, mostly the nights she spent with her mother away from her husband in the mortal realm, she couldn’t help but think about everything they had been through. Through thick and thin, the good and the _bad_. The marvelous soft sensual nights and the painstakingly heart-wrenching nights that they shared together. The good always persevered over any bad times they had together, although the bad did weave them closer together and help share a deeper part of them to one another.

The memory sits vividly in her mind although it occurred so many years before, no matter how much it hurt to see her husband in that state of mind she cherished it in her own way. The day that Minthe had physically and emotionally barraged Hades, Persephone had been there to comfort him. Even though things didn’t always turn out the way she hoped they would.

*A MILLENNIA EARLIER*

Persephone had a three day weekend but after she got off the phone with Hades she remembered that she had left her sweater at her desk, so she returned to the Underworld to retrieve it. To her dismay, by the time she reached the lobby of Tower 1 she saw security practically dragging Minthe out of the premises. Mascara was smudged under Minthe’s eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks, she was screaming frantic incoherent things, saying anything that she thought would allow her to stay in the building. Persephone felt her stomach tying itself into knots as she imagined what could have possibly happened. 

Her instinct led her straight to Hades’ office, completely forgetting the reason she had returned to Underworld Corporation. Once the elevator opened on the 99th floor it was eerily quiet, the stillness sent a quick shiver down her spine. At the sound of the elevator reaching its destination, Hecate peeked her head out of the area where Hades’ office was, a mixture of relief and worry sitting on her face.

One thing led to another and Persephone ended up taking him back to his home, he was so disheveled and in such a state of mental agony that he was checked out. Hecate had instructed her to take him home and look after him for a couple of hours, completely leaving out any details but Persephone knew better than to ask. The dramatic scene of Minthe being dragged off the premises was enough to tell her what happened.

  
  
  


_Found you when your heart was broke_

_I filled your cup until it overflowed_

_Took it so far to keep you close_

_I was afraid to leave you on your own_

Minthe had left him in pieces but Persephone didn’t mind picking them up for him. No matter the feelings she felt towards him she would never deny someone in their time of need, and she was more than happy to be a friend to him.

No words were exchanged between the two of them from the moment Persephone climbed into the driver's seat, secretly thrilled to be driving his car, to the moment they pulled up to his home. They both exited the car quietly and she followed him into his home, watching him plop down onto his couch, not even bothering to acknowledge his dogs. They were much too preoccupied with Persephone to care anyway.

“You don’t have to stay here, you know.” the anguish was clearly present in his voice as he lowered his head and avoided eye contact with Persephone. Her heart practically broke _for_ him. She was too afraid to leave him, worried as to what might happen. There was nothing scarier than being alone with your thoughts. 

“It’s fine, it’s what f-friends do.” Persephone practically had to swallow her need to run to him and take him into her arms as she looked at the bleak king across the room. “Do you need anything? I’m here to help you in any way you need.” 

For the first time in what felt like hours, he looked at her. Almost immediately he looked away as if he was embarrassed by something. “I-I… U-umm…” 

“Hades, relax… it’s been a rough day. Whatever you need, I’ll be more than happy to get it for you.” she offers a sympathetic smile in hopes of easing his worries.

“Well, I-I could use a drink…” 

_Oh_ , _I see._ “S-sure, uh… where do you keep your ‘stash’.”

Hades chuckled at her use of the word ‘stash’, which made her smile in return. _At least I’m helping_ . He pointed to his wet bar and Persephone immediately blushed. _Wow, of course. How could I have missed it?_ She looked back at him and he offered her a sly smile, completely warming her heart.

“So, technically I have no idea what I’m doing.” she huffed out with an awkward laugh. “Just tell me when to stop pouring.”

Persephone started to tense as the liquid began to reach the rim of the glass.

“S-Stop.”

  
  
  


_I said I'd catch you if you fall_

_And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all_

_And then I got you off your knees_

_Put you right back on your feet_

_Just so you can take advantage of me_

_I guess liquid courage was all he needed._ She sat there listening to him, telling her about everything that had ever been wrong in his and Minthe’s ‘relationship’. He told her about what happened that day with her becoming physical with him and how he had felt this perpetual cycle of loneliness and Minthe had been the only person who seemed to have any interest in him - with hesitation, of course. Persephone’s eyes momentarily flickered red, ready to be at his defense when he revealed why exactly she was escorted off the premises. “I’ll always be there for you, I hope you know that.” she softly spoke as she laid her small hand on top of his.

It took a lot for Persephone to put her ‘stupid-little-crush’ aside to help her friend, but she set aside her feelings to him some advice straight from the heart. 

Hades smiled at what Persephone had to say, listening to every word. By the end of the night, he seemed like a different person to her, like he had made up his mind about something he hadn’t shared with her. He hugged her deeply and thanked her for everything that she had done for him that day. With his arms wrapped around her, she practically melted into his embrace, trying painstakingly hard to keep her composure. With that, she decided it was time to see herself home.

Once the three day weekend came to an end and she returned back to school, she wasn’t scheduled to have a shift at her internship until the end of the week. 

The week felt like it would never end, but once the day came for her to return to the Underworld she couldn’t wait to see Hades. As soon as she reached the entrance to Tower 1 she dashed for the elevator and asked the attendee to be sent to the 99th floor.

To her surprise, Minthe was sitting at her desk, goggling at Hades who was bent over whispering something into her ear. Quickly, Persephone turned around and bolted back to the elevator. She frantically pressed the down button as she wiped away the tear that was rolling off of her cheek.

  
  
  


_Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there_

_Feeling so high but too far away to hold me_

_You know I'm the one who put you up there_

_Name in the sky_

_Does it ever get lonely?_

_Thinking you could live without me_

_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_

_I don't know why_

She couldn’t avoid him forever, she would have to report to him eventually for her internship duties and review. She was still fairly new there and hadn’t gotten the full rundown of her setup yet. 

But the thought of Hades and Minthe together shook her to her core. She had basically helped tape them back together, despite her feelings for Hades. He was so much farther away from her now and Persephone wanted nothing more desperately than to be in his embrace again. And yet, she was the one who put him in a place so far away from her.

Now she understood the loneliness that he talked about as it draped over her shoulders, wrapping around her like a thick blanket. _I barely know him, but somehow feel like we belong together. I don’t know what this feeling is._

  
  
  


_Gave love 'bout a hundred tries_

_Just running from the demons in your mind_

_Then I took yours and made 'em mine_

_I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind_

Her thoughts about leaving TGOEM were based solely on her feelings for Hades. The _love_ that she felt for him. No matter how hard she tried to just ‘stop’ liking him, it was impossible. After all, what would an immortal life be without love?

Her distaste for his relationship with Minthe lingered in her mind, she couldn’t stop herself from replaying everything he had told her over and over in her mind. She felt like she had taken all of the demons that he had been struggling with and made them her own, clearing a path for Hades to fix his relationship with Minthe while leaving her alone and heartbroken, wanting the King of the Underworld for herself. The thoughts haunted her, blanketing her like storm clouds covering the sun. She struggled to pull herself out of the sadness, but her infatuation for Hades’ made it impossible and Persephone knew that she wouldn’t be able to forget the heavy feelings of regret as she was forced to face the fact that she had pushed him right back into Minthe’s arms. 

  
  
  


*PRESENT DAY*

As if on cue, her phone rings and Persephone’s thoughts of that awful time faded. 

Persephone wipes a tear-off of her cheek and picks up her phone.

**INCOMING CALL:**

HADES

A broad smile forms on her face as she accepts the call, “Hey you!” She forced her voice to sound upbeat and cheery, masking her sadness.

“Hey, Sweetness. What’s my gorgeous Queen up to this fine evening.” he practically croons.

“Oh, nothing. Just reminiscing about the past.” she chuckles to herself, playing with the leaves of the mint plant that sat on her windowsill. 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THE ENDING SM LOL
> 
> -  
> follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkdripp) :)


End file.
